


From The Sky

by peachieemochi



Series: Tales of Selphia [1]
Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Angst, Consenting Adults, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Monster Battles, Shy Dylas, Slow Burn, Touch-Starved Dylas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachieemochi/pseuds/peachieemochi
Summary: Lune came to Selphia from the sky. Which is how Dylas found her. Now armed with a gloriously amnesiac mind and a Wooly for a best friend. Lune remains in Selphia, hoping to regain her memories and hopefully grown closer to her purple haired savior.
Relationships: Dylas/Original Character(s)
Series: Tales of Selphia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645975
Kudos: 6





	1. chapter one: the girl from the sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very self indulgent fanfiction in which I will hopefully improve my writing skills with. That's really all there is to it. To whomever of you that get the reference as to how Lune came into Selphia. I love you.

It’s cold. The wind feels so sharp against her skin. As if it could cut through her skin like a hot knife through butter. It howls in her ears and stings at her eyes. Pulling at her clothes and hair as if to make them follow it up higher into the sky. And then it stops.

And then she’s floating, cocooned in gentle light and soft fluttering touches against her arms and legs. Before she’s enveloped in black.

\---

Dylas grumbled underneath his breath, he couldn’t believe that Meg had tricked him into going foraging. He held onto Meg’s worn out basket in one hand, the other rubbed at his nose, the spring pollen itched and he wanted nothing more than to sneeze. With sharp, precise blows, he quickly dealt with the wandering orcs. Rubbing his fist he looked around the shrubbery, looking for the familiar blue leaves. His search was cut short when he saw something glinting out of the corner of his eye.

What he saw next, cemented his feet to the ground.

The shape of a girl, floating down from the sky. A glowing necklace wrapped around her throat as she was gently lowered. Dropping the basket onto the ground, he approached the curious figure and as she came closer to the ravine’s edge, which dropped down to the unforgiving Yokmir Cave, teeming with even more dangerous monsters.

Dylas took in a shivering breath, he was uncertain in his next movements, holding out his arms underneath the descending body. He grunted, as the moment his arms touched flesh, the light dissipated and the full weight of the girl collapsed into his arms.

“The hell?”

The girl’s face twitched, and eyes fluttered open only for a moment, before shutting close once again. Dylas shook the girl a little, intending to rouse her, but failing to do so. He heard the grunting of more orcs approaching, and decided it was best to return to Selphia, and bring the girl to Jonas.

\---

The first thing she notices is the warmth underneath her back and knees. She hears someone mutter to himself, or to her, she can’t tell, and forces her eyelids to open. Trying to capture a glimpse of the person holding her.

Amber eyes.

She notes, the only thing she sees, before a deep weight pulls her back. And she slumbers again.

  
\---

Lune… wake up Lune

The calls of voices fall upon deaf ears.

Help them Lune, you must help!

Help who? She asks

Help them! Wake up!

\---

With a startled gasp, Lune sits up. White cotton blankets sliding off her shoulders to pool in her lap.

“Jones, she’s awake!” a woman calls, and Lune turns to face her.

She’s smiling gently at her, holding onto folded blankets.

“Hello, my name is Nancy,” she speaks kindly, Lune notices a folded white cap with a red cross on her head.

A man makes his way forward to stand beside her for a moment, until he takes out a chair and sits in front of her. He holds out his palm for her to shake,

“My name is Jones, you’re in my clinic, Dylas brought you in two days ago,” Jones mimics the soft smile on Nancy’s face. “May I know your name?”

She gently shakes Jones’s stretched out hand, “my name is Lune.”

“Well then Lune, could you tell me how you arrived in Yokmir Forest? And from the sky no less?”

“From the sky?” Lune folded her hands in her lap, and lifted a brow in confusion.

“Yes, Dylas told me that he found you floating down from the sky,” Jonas said, “you’re perfectly healthy though, nothing but a mild case of what I can only assume is exhaustion.”

“I don’t remember anything,” Lune replied, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I see,” Jonas pinched the bottom of his chin between his forefinger and thumb, pensive, before he turned around. “Nancy, do you mind getting Frey here?”

Nancy stopped stacking the towels in her hands, and nodded. “I’ll be just a moment.”  
“Who’s Frey?”

“Frey is our crown princess, she’s an Earthmate and came to Selphia the same way you did,” Jonas spoke, “fell from the sky, onto Lady Ventuswill, and suffered from amnesia, just as I’m assuming you are.”

“What’s an Earthmate?”

Jones shook his head, and stood up to grab a hair tie from his desk.

“Save the questions for Frey, and here,” he handed her the hair tie, “tie your hair up, it looks like it’s bothering you.”

Lune scooped up her hair in her palms and tied it behind her head.

“Can I ask you one more thing?” Lune turned to face him, as he poured a cup of water to hand to her as well.

“Yes?”

“You mentioned a Dylas, he found me?” Lune took a tentative sip of her water, before placing the cup down on the nightstand by her bed.

“Yes he did, I believe that once he’s finished working he’ll come see you,” Jones chuckled nervously, “although you never know what that man is thinking.”

The front door opened with a slight creak, and Nancy returned with a green haired woman in tow.

“Ah, Frey,” Jonas greeted her. “Lune, this is Frey.”

Lune thought back on Jonas calling her the crown princess, and bowed her head a little in greeting.

“Your highness.”

“There’s no need for that, Princess is just a title,” Frey took Jonas’s former seat, “just call me Frey.”

“This is Selphia right?”

“Yes.”

“Jones said you’re an Earthmate.”

“I am.”

“What is that?”  
Frey giggled, a sort of soft sound, that Lune compared to a robin’s chirp.

“An Earthmate is a person who can communicate with nature,” Frey spoke clearly, “we form special relationships with the land and the monsters that live in it.”

“Then I doubt I am one,” Lune picked at the loose thread on her sleeve.

“Well you never know,” Frey smiled, “Dylas told me you came down from the sky, and Nancy says you have amnesia.”

“I can’t confirm anything,” Lune said, the beginnings of an apology clinging to the tip of her tongue.

“It’s fine, I was just curious, because that’s how I came to Selphia two years ago.”

“I’ve heard.”

“Well until you do remember,” Frey stood up, “you’re welcome to stay here in Selphia, there’s an empty cottage that you can stay in for the time being.”

“Thank you.”

“Get some rest Lune,” Frey called back on her way out.

Lune did just that, and laid back down, resting her head on the pillow. Sleep took her once again.


	2. chapter two: the boy with the amber eyes

Lune woke up the next morning to voices.

“So she doesn’t remember anything? Nothing at all?” a voice questioned, Lune listened to it attentively. It was soft, quiet, but a little rough around the edges. It was nice though, she concluded.

“Not a single thing.” she recognised this voice as Nancy.

“Can I see her?”

Nancy giggled, holding a hand to her lips.

“Of course you can,” she winked and went outside of the clinic. Leaving Lune alone with the stranger.

With an exasperated huff, he sat down next to the bed.

Lune decided this was the perfect time to open her eyes.

“It’s you!” Lune shot up in her bed.

Amber eyes. Such pretty ones too. The eyes she saw belonged to him.

“It is?” the man leaned back in his seat, the surprise evident on his features.

Lune nodded, “I remember your eyes.”

“In that case,” he scratched his reddening cheek, “my name is Dylas.”

“I’m Lune,” she held out her hand, “thank you for saving me.”

_ I know your name _ Dylas thought to himself, amused.  _ Everyone’s been gossiping about you non stop. _

“They say you found me coming from the sky?”

“And glowing. You were glowing too.”

“Glowing huh?”

“It was coming from your necklace,” Dylas rested his hands on his knees. He was a little nervous, and he felt awkward. So very awkward.

Lune’s face scrunched up in puzzlemement, before she gently raised her hand up to her neck. Feeling nothing but warm skin under her fingers.

“What necklace?”

“They must’ve taken it off while you were sleeping,” Dylas furrowed his eyebrows, and looked around before his eyes caught the gold chain on the nightstand. “Here we go.”

He picked it up and held it up to her. The gold chain caught on the light drifting in through the window, a pretty cream colored stone glinting along with it. Lune reached out to take it between her palm. It was oddly warm, and she felt a pull towards it. The necklace begged to be wrapped around her neck again, as if almost talking to her. With clumsy fingers she attempted to clasp it.

“Here, let me,” Dylas reached out and swept Lune’s snowy white hair over her shoulder. He clasped the necklace swiftly and stood back. Feeling a sharp heat rushed through his veins and turned the skin of his cheeks and shoulders a bright pink and tingled with lingering embarrassment as his brain caught on what he had just done.

His voice came out half an octave higher when he spoke, “there you go.”

Lune felt a smile creep up onto her lips, “thank you”.

The pendant was even more warm against her skin, and she swore she could feel it pulse underneath her fingertips. A soft, small heartbeat. As though it was alive.

“I… I have to get back to work,” Dylas spoke, “I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Okay,” Lune responded softly.

As Dylas left and closed the door behind him, a single thought came to his mind.

_ What is wrong with me? _

\---

Nancy returned to the clinic around lunch time. Holding onto a wrapped box in one hand, and in the other held onto a grey leather journal.

“Hi Lune, I brought you some lunch from Porco’s kitchen,” she set down the wrapped box on Lune’s lap. To which she unwrapped the fabric and lifted the lid of the box, a small cloud of steam rose up from the food. The seaweed wrapped rice and the side of salad in the box made her mouth water.

“Thank you Nancy,” she smiled at the blonde woman.

“I also brought you this,” she held out the grey journal, “Jonas and I were speaking earling, we thought perhaps that writing things down may help spàrk up some memories.”

Lune took the journal and rubbed her thumb over the leather.

“Frey told me that the cottage is ready for you, she and Vishnal helped clean it out this morning,” Nancy pressed a finger against her cheek, “such a sweet girl she is.”

“I think, I’ll be alright to go tomorrow, I don’t really feel tired anymore,” Lune picked up the rice ball and bit down on it, relishing in the taste.

Nancy nodded thoughtfully, “I’ll be sure to tell Jones that then.”

  
Lune continued munching, and trained her eyes on the journal.  _ Maybe it will help  _ she thought.


	3. chapter three: cheesy bread and job hunts

The cottage was small, still a little dusty and to be honest, a little damp. “I love it,” Lune smiled to herself. It was a bit of a fixer upper but she was sure with some TLC it would become a beautiful home. Her home. The windows and floors she noticed had already been cleaned, Frey’s doing no doubt, the couch was a little dirty still and the flowers on the window sill were long dead. She began to map out the little details of her home in her mind: she’d replace the wilted brown stalks with some flowers she could get in the flower shop, and maybe a cushion to put on the floor whilst she cleaned the couch. It was then that she realised she had no gold to put this plan of hers into action. She’d go ask Frey if there were any jobs available in the town, but with another glance around her new home, she supposed she could finish cleaning before going to see the mint haired princess.

\---

Lune collapsed into her stool with a huff, hands sore from scrubbing It was early evening by the time she had finished, and the cottage looked almost sparkling, the couch would need to be thoroughly scrubbed down before she could even think about sitting on it and the bed sheets would need to be changed, but the kitchen tabletops and table was perfectly to clean and eat on. Before she could leave to find Frey, she was startled by a knock on the door. “Lune?” Dylas’s voice called out from the other side. “Just a minute,” Lune stood up and brushed out her skirt before making her way to the door and pulling it open. Dylas stood there, holding a worn basket in one hand.

“Dylas, hello,” Lune smiled, “Can I help you?”

“Actually, I brought lun- well I guess dinner,” Dylas held out the basket, “for you! I-Porco thought you might be hungry, so he asked me to bring it here, I think you’ll like it, Porco’s food is really good!”. He’s rambling, Lune resisted the urge to grin, “thank you, Dylas, I’m sure it will be lovely!”  
Dylas turned away, a hand pressed to his mouth to cover his blush, “y-yeah, I’ll see you.”

He turned on his heel and walked back the way he came. Lune held onto the basket as she watched him leave. Once he was fully out of her sight, Lune lifted the basket up and smelled. The delicious scent of cheesy bread wafted from the basket. She thought to pass by the restaurant later and thank Porcoline for the food, right after she spoke to Frey. Setting down the basket on her table, she pulled on her shoes and set out to look for her.

\---

Lune collapsed on freshly changed sheets, the mattress creaking underneath her weight. It had taken longer than she’d thought to find a job, as Porcoline had all the help he needed, Arthur had no need for anyone, Lin Fa was doing just fine with herself and her daughter (with Leon’s occasional help), Illuminata had Amber, Bado didn’t really work to begin with and Nancy and Jonas ran a clinic, she didn’t know the first thing about healing. But the gloomy clouds parted, and in came a ray of sunshine in the form of Granny Blossom. Who needed some extra help around Sincerity General Store, and didn’t want to pour the extra hours onto Doug. Her stomach grumbled under her skin, and she realised that she’d spent the whole day without eating. The cheese bread still sat in the basket on top of the table. It was a little cold but still tasted nice. Although the sentiment was different after a chat with Porcoline. Her ears turned red.

\---

_While Frey spoke to Margaret about a request she placed, Lune took the opportunity to thank Porcoline. “Porcoline, I wanted to say thank you!”_

_“Whatever for my dear?” Porcoline grinned cheerfuly, washing a carrot under the tap to munch on it._

_“For the cheese bread?”_

_“Oh, so that’s what Dylas was doing in the kitchen,” his grin seemed to get wider, “such a beautiful gesture, cooking for the lovely lady he rescued from the sky! How romantic!”_

_Lune felt a sweat drop, at the glint in Porocline’s eye and the dramatic presentation he gave as he shouted the words. It wasn’t until she had left, that Porcoline’s words had finally sunk in. Lune cupped her hands over her ears, to hide their reddened flush from Frey, lest she ask questions. Porcoline hadn’t made the bread, Dylas had._

\---

She pushed the memory to the back of her mind, there was no need to dwell on it. He probably just made the bread because he felt like he needed to, it wasn’t that she wasn’t grateful, it was just that there wasn’t a need to overthink it. She’d known Dylas for three days, there was nothing romantic there for them. At least not yet. A tiny voice whispered in the back of her mind. Okay, time for bed, sleep it off.

\---

The next morning, Lune began her day with spring rain. Though the gentle pitter patter and shrouded light made her more sleepy and made her want to nothing more than bury herself under the covers. It was her first day of work, work meant gold, and gold meant she could finally begin the renovations on her home. No time for dilly dallying. She tucked her snowy hair up into a ponytail, brushed her teeth in the bathroom and pulled on her boots, opened the door ready to walk into the rain and make it for her first day on the job.

She was soaked. Water dripped in steady, thick drops onto the wood of Serenity General Store.

“Oh dear, Lune! You’re absolutely drenched!” Blossom cried as she came down the stairs, “what were you thinking going out in the rain without an umbrella, you have to be more careful! What if you caught a cold!”

First day on the job and she was already being scolded. Lune grinned behind her hand. She was going to love it here.


End file.
